


Witch

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Witch

The shape of the threat is the hope  
of the crowd from which might be surveyed  
a badge of scars. A scallop, some moss  
chips, and a berry ball are all the witch  
needs to make it go away. _What do_  
 _those do?_ Nothing, it's a magic spell.  
The reagents are just for show. People  
get antsy when you do things with no  
obvious physical cues. _The scars, then?_  
That isn't magic. That's just... hey. You  
gonna give those things to her, or do  
you not care about the show? No? Well,  
maybe you should bring them to her  
anyway. You might need a snack, as  
the procedure is taxing. So just sit down  
and she'll get this done and over with.  
Maybe then they will stop. I hope.


End file.
